


Quando você vai se cansar de mim?

by RainbowColoredHumanBeing



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Um pouco de Jayden x Antonio, Um pouco de Mia x Kevin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowColoredHumanBeing/pseuds/RainbowColoredHumanBeing
Summary: A trajetória da relação entre Mike e Emily durante o decorrer de Power Ranger Samurai e Super Samurai.
Relationships: Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai)





	1. Quem tem medo do urso mal?

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, como vão. Então, amigos, assisti Power Rangers Samurai e Super Samurai e fiquei extremamente feliz com o casal Memily (Mike x Emily), mas, ao mesmo tempo, fiquei extremamente frustrada com a quantidade mínima de desenvolvimento entre eles ao longo da história. Então decidi corrigir isso escrevendo uma fanfic. O foco principal são os dois, claro, mas vou colocar pequenas pistas de Mia x Kevin e Jayden x Antonio, porque...porque não, né?  
> Pra concluir, vou tentar postar semanalmente, mas já vou avisando que estou no último período da faculdade e não tá fácil achar muito tempo livre.  
> Bom, com isso posso concluir os avisos. Espero que gostem.

Quando a flecha aterrissou, Emily já estava preparada. Sua mãe havia recebido uma carta há dois dias de um tal Ji e imediatamente arrumou suas malas e comunicou a escola de sua partida. Então, sim, ela estava pronta para responder o chamado e se tornar uma samurai. Mas isso não foi o bastante para conter a ansiedade e o frio na barriga. Pegando a flecha em suas mãos, Emily correu para o quarto de Serena.

“Serena, olha. Chegou a hora.”

Serena sentou na cama e olhou pra flecha atônita. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela suspirou forte.

“Estou nervosa. E se eu não conseguir? Tem tanta coisa em jogo e eu sinto como se eu não estivesse pronta. Será que eu sou a melhor escolha para assumir o papel de Ranger Amarela?”

“Emily, querida, olha pra mim. Respira fundo. Senta aqui do meu lado.” Emily fez o que lhe foi dito e se sentou na cama da irmã. Serena tirou a flecha de suas mãos e uniu seus dedos aos dela. “Você é mais forte do que imagina. Mamãe vem te treinando há anos, seu controle sobre a força símbolo é impecável e sua postura com a espada é até melhor que a dela. Você está mais que pronta, querida. Não ignore suas qualidades. Eu não consigo imaginar ninguém melhor pra ser a Ranger Amarela.”

 _Provavelmente você,_ Emily pensou, mas o sorriso encorajador de Serena a fez acreditar que talvez aquilo fosse verdade.

“Emily!” sua mãe apareceu na porta do quarto “Tem uma moto do clã Shiba pronta pra te levar pra Panorama City. Está na hora, querida.”

“Certo.” Ela soltou um suspiro e olhou pra irmã. “Vou sentir sua falta.”

“Eu também, maninha. Eu também. Não se esqueça de escrever, tá bom? Quero saber de todos os detalhes da sua aventura.”

“Eu também quero, viu? E Emily, filha, não se esqueça:” Emily olhou atentamente para sua mãe “você pode até ser uma Power Ranger agora, mas você ainda é uma adolescente. Não deixe seus afazeres de samurai tomarem conta da sua vida.” Sua mãe a abraçou apertado “Sempre que puder, saia, se divirta, faça novas amizades, se apaixone-“

“Mãe!”

“Só estou dizendo, querida. Eu deixei minhas responsabilidades me consumirem e hoje tenho vários arrependimentos. Só não quero que você cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi.”

Emily se soltou do abraço e olhou nos olhos de sua mãe. É a primeira vez que ela a vê chorando em 10 anos.

“Não se preocupe, mamãe. Prometo que vou lembrar de me divertir. Mas, agora tenho que ir. São 3 horas até Panorama City e não posso deixar os outros Rangers esperando....Eu amo vocês.”

“Também te amamos, Emily.”

“Boa viagem, filha. Você vai conseguir.”

Despedindo-se finalmente da sua família e de sua fazenda, Emily subiu na moto que a levaria pra sua nova vida.

* * *

São aproximadamente 3 horas de viagem da cidadezinha de Oak Town até Panorama City. Sua mãe geralmente faz o trajeto em 2 horas e meia. Já Serena leva 4 horas, por medo de acelerar muito na rodovia e virar a caminhonete amarela da família.

Por outro lado, esse moço da moto concluiu a viagem em 1 hora e meia. Metade -METADE- do tempo que leva pra qualquer pessoa que esteja dirigindo dentro dos limites de velocidade. Ele parou a moto em uma esquina qualquer da cidade e disse “Vou te deixar aqui. Você consegue se encontrar com os outros sozinha, certo?”.

Claro que não. Emily não fazia ideia de onde ela estava. Mas ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e desceu da moto. Tudo que ela queria era pisar em terra firme novamente. Suas pernas tremiam, seus joelhos se recusavam a suportar seu peso. Ela sentia náusea, como se fosse vomitar. _Uau,_ ela pensou, _nunca tinha andado na velocidade do som antes. Espero não repetir a experiência tão cedo._

Ela murmurou um 'O-obrigada' tremido pro motorista e ele se foi. Depois de uns segundos recuperando seu fôlego, ela parou pra pensar no que fazer em seguida. Emily não conhece a cidade. Só o parque e o mercado que sua mãe costuma frequentar mensalmente. Quais as chances dos outros Rangers estarem em um desses lugares? _Nenhuma. Sem chances. Não tem o que fazer. O que me resta é esperar por um milagre._

Como se ouvindo seus pensamentos, um grande carro preto passa por ela em alta velocidade. Por sorte Emily consegue ver o símbolo do clã Shiba na lateral do veículo. Tá aí seu milagre. Sem pensar duas vezes ela corre. Talvez ela não alcance o carro, mas pelo menos não estará mais perdida. Ela pode seguir o mesmo caminho e encontrar com os outros.

Ah, quem ela tá tentando enganar? Não deu nem pra ela piscar e o carro já havia tomado a dianteira dessa corrida entre eles sem nenhum esforço. Se continuar assim ela vai perdê-lo de vista em questão de segundos. Ou será que não. Porque parece que ele parou. Um jovem usando moleton azul batia nos vidros do carro até uma moça com um cardigã cinza descer do banco de trás. São eles!

Alcançando o casal, Emily não conseguia conter sua empolgação.

“Você é o Ranger Vermelho?”

“Não, eu sou o Azul.”

É, faz sentido. Quer dizer, ele tá usando uma roupa azul. Ela mesma tá vestindo um suéter amarelo. A outra menina deve ser a Ranger Cinza.

“Vocês devem ser meus colegas.”

A voz veio de trás dela e pertencia a um garoto que parecia exalar confiança e uma certa arrogância. Pela sua postura, ele poderia muito bem ser o líder.

“Você é o Vermelho?” Azul perguntou ao novato.

“Não, eu sou o Verde.” E com isso a postura se foi. Ele ainda tentava demonstrar um pouco de seriedade, mas seu olhar era de uma criança ansiosa pela festa de aniversário. Parecia que ele queria falar mais alguma coisa, mas eles foram interrompidos pelo relinchar de um cavalo. O Ranger Vermelho chegou.

* * *

A batalha contra os Moogers e o Nighlok Tooya foi um sucesso. Tirando o totem de Zord que eles formaram sem querer, todos lutaram muito bem.

“Aí cara! Você arrasou! Toca aqui.”

“Ah, valeu, é...cara.”

Verde e Vermelho se cumprimentam com um soquinho e Vermelho chama a atenção do grupo.

“Pessoal, parabéns na sua primeira batalha. Vocês foram melhores do que eu esperava. Se puderem me acompanhar, agora eu vou levar vocês até a casa Shiba, onde vão morar a partir de hoje.”

O grupo começou a seguir o líder. Sem perceber, Emily diminui sua velocidade e abriu distância entre ela os outros. A adrenalina da primeira luta como ranger havia deixado seu corpo e sua mente voltou a trabalhar.

_É isso. Essa será a minha rotina por sei lá quanto tempo. Esses caras lutam como profissionais. Perto deles vou parecer uma criança tentando imitar o super-herói favorito. Não posso falhar. Tenho que me esforçar pra ser mais forte. Eu prometi pra Serena._

“Ei, você tá legal?”

A mão em seu ombro a tirou de seus devaneios e ela finalmente percebeu o quão longe estava dos três garotos do grupo que andavam a frente.

“Você se machucou durante a batalha?” Rosa perguntou. Ela tinha um tom materno na sua voz que tranquilizava os pensamentos conturbados dentro da cabeça de Emily.

“Ah, não. Eu tô bem. Só, caindo a ficha, entende.”

“Há, entendo direitinho. Meu nome é Mia. Muito prazer.”

“Emily. O prazer é meu, Mia.”

“Parece que seremos as únicas garotas aqui. E aí, o que achou dos meninos?”

O que ela achou? Bom, se ela for bem honesta, a primeira impressão que Emily teve é que a personalidade de cada um combina com o animal de seu Zord. Vermelho, como um leão, é um líder nato, corajoso e confiante. Azul aparenta ser orgulhoso como um dragão, diligênte, disciplinado. A própria Mia carrega em si a paciência, segurança e sapiência da tartaruga. Agora, o Verde...ela não sabe como descrever o Verde. Como um urso, a primeira palavra que vem à cabeça é ‘grande’. O que é irônico, já que, entre os meninos, ele é o mais baixo. Mas, tirando a altura, tudo nele o torna grande. Ele tem os ombros mais largos, a voz mais potente, gesticula com mais intensidade. Ele é um urso, grande, largo, barulhento e assustador.

A única que não encaixa com o Zord é ela. Emily é tímida, se assusta facilmente, tem medo de sair da sua zona de conforto. Ela tá mais pra um coelho do que pra um macaco. A Serena, por outro lado...

“Eu achei todos uns gatos. Você não?”

De novo a voz da Mia a tirou de seus pensamentos desagradáveis. Mas dessa vez acabou jogando-a nos pensamentos desconfortáveis.

“G-gatos? Ah, b-bom, acho que dá pra dizer que eles são...é...bonitos, né.” _Eu tô sentindo meu rosto corar! Que vergonha. Por que, Mia? Por quê?_ As risadas da Ranger Rosa foram sua única resposta.

“Galera, chegamos.”

* * *

A casa Shiba na verdade é uma mansão. Vermelho os apresentou ao Mentor Ji e logo fizeram um tour pela casa. O jardim, a sala com a mesa de reuniões, a cozinha, a enfermaria, o dojo...

“E por último, nesse corredor ficam os quartos. Os dois da esquerda são pras meninas e os dois da direita são pros meninos. No final do corredor tem o meu quarto. E é isso gente, a bagagem de vocês deve chegar em algumas horas, mas se já quiserem se acomodar, fiquem a vontade. Espero vocês em 5 minutos na mesa de reuniões. Temos que fazer as apresentações, né. É, apresentações.”

Ele murmurou o final e saiu. Emily teve a impressão de que seu líder, apesar de muito habilidoso como ranger, não se saía tão bem quando o assunto era interações sociais.

“Vem cá.” O Verde se virou pra ela. “Por que você já trouxe uma mochila? Quando me ligaram disseram que iam mandar um carro pra buscar as malas.”

“Ah, é-é que eu não sou daqui. Minha mala só chega amanhã.”

Os olhos dele pareciam que queriam furar um buraco em sua cabeça. Emily olhou em qualquer lugar, menos pro garoto que a encarava fixamente.

“Entendi. Beleza então, galerinha. Vejo vocês em 5 minutos.”

Ele abriu a porta de um dos quartos e entrou, Mia e Azul fizeram o mesmo, até Emily encontrar forças pra mover as pernas e sair do corredor.

Foi uma pergunta inocente, mas Verde a assustava. Ele a fazia lembrar de Rick Thompson, artilheiro do time de futebol da escola. O olhar penetrante, agitado, animado, barulhento.

_Grande._

Rick também era extremamente impulsivo e altamente volátil. Ano passado, durante uma briga com a namorada, ele acabou dando um soco na cara da pobre Sarah Martinez no meio do refeitório. Ele e a família se mudaram de Oak Town pra evitar o julgamento popular, mas ninguém esquece do incidente. Para Emily, basta olhar a cicatriz no rosto da Sarah que a memória retorna.

 _Mas Verde não é o Rick._ Ela precisa se acalmar e lembrar disso. Rick jamais arriscaria a vida dele para ser um ranger. Isso em si já mostra que, apesar da aparência intimidadora, Verde tem um bom coração. _Exatamente, Emily. Agora, para de bobeira, se controla e vai logo pra mesa de reuniões. Não dá mais pra chamar eles pela cor do uniforme._

* * *

“É...agora que estão todos aqui, podemos começar com as apresentações.”

Os cinco rangers estavam sentados nos bancos que cercavam a mesa retangular de madeira que seria usada como local de reuniões, aparentemente. Mentor Ji estava escorado na parede num canto da sala observando a interação dos jovens.

“Acho que...nada mais justo do que eu começar, né. Bom, meu nome é Jayden Shiba, tenho 19 anos e fui criado aqui, na casa Shiba, desde que nasci.”

Jayden pareceu relaxar vendo que já podia passar a tocha pra outro. _Ele não é nada bom com interações sociais mesmo._

“O quê você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre, Jayden?”

Com essa pergunta do próprio Mentor a tensão voltou aos ombros do líder, que gaguejou várias vezes até conseguir formar uma resposta coerente.

“A-a-ah, e-eu gosto d-de, ahn, brincar com meu Zord e observar as nuvens, eu acho.”

“Certo. Usem essa resposta do Jayden pra fazer a sua apresentação, por favor. Próximo.”

“Oh, meu nome é Kevin Baron. Tenho 21 anos e sou daqui de Panorama City mesmo. Quando não estou treinando eu gosto de sair pra correr e...nadar.”

“Você nada profissionalmente, Kevin?”

“Sim. Minha equipe estava a um passo de garantir vaga nas competições estaduais. Mas...eu tive que sair. Sou um samurai agora. Como ranger, defenderei o mundo e o Ranger Vermelho com a minha vida. Sem pensar no passado.”

Ele diz isso, mas Emily tem a sensação de ter visto um pouco de tristeza em seu olhar. Ele devia amar ser nadador.

“Muito bem. O próximo.”

“Eu sou Mike. Mike Parry. E aí.”

O Verde -Mike- começa a se apresentar e Emily sente seu coração acelerando. _Ele não é o Rick. Ele não é o Rick._

“Tenho 18 anos. Sou nascido e criado aqui em Panorama City, e gosto de andar de skate e de jogar videogame.”

“Já terminou o ensino médio, Mike?” Quando foi que o Mentor passou a controlar o fluxo da conversa? Jayden pelo menos parece feliz em só ouvir.

“Meu pai subornou o diretor da minha escola pra me deixar passar esse ano sem ter que repetir depois, o que é demais. Só que eu vou perder a formatura, o que não é demais. Tirando isso, tudo de boa Mentor.”

“... Tá bom. Próximo.”

“Oi. Meu nome é Mia Watanabe, tenho 20 anos e sou de Lakeview City, há 1 hora de distância daqui. É tão perto e eu venho pra cá com tanta frequência que eu sinto como se tivesse sido criada em Panorama City mesmo. Eu gosto muito de cozinhar e, bem, cuidar de crianças.”

“Cuidar de crianças?”

“É. Eu trabalho- Quero dizer, trabalhava em uma creche lá em Lakeview. Sempre gostei muito de brincar com os baixinhos. Minha segunda profissão do sonho é ser professora. A primeira: chefe de cozinha.”

“Interessante, Mia. Próximo.”

Chegou a vez dela. Respira fundo, não pensa muito nisso e vai lá, garota.

“Me-me-meu nome é Emily. Ava. E-Emily Ava.” Respira de novo, vai dar certo. “Tenho 17 anos, nasci e fui criada em Oak Town, uma cidadezinha cercada por fazendas que fica há mais ou menos 3 horas daqui e eu gosto de tocar flauta e tratar das galinhas.”

...

 _TRATAR DAS GALINHAS, EMILY!?_ Eu sei que eu disse pra não pensar demais, mas você pensou de menos, querida.

“Peraí, você mora em fazenda?”

Seu sangue gelou na hora. Foi o Mike que fez essa pergunta. Ela até conseguia ver o Rick Thompson rindo com desdém da cara dela-

“Cara, que maneiro! Eu nunca estive numa fazenda. Morro de vontade. Vocês tem vacas e cavalos e tudo mais?”

Ele não é o Rick Thompson. O Rick Thompson não tinha olhos verdes cheios de bondade, carregados de uma curiosidade quase infantil. Esse é o Mike Parry. O Mike Parry é melhor que o Rick Thompson.

“Temos sim! Ahn, olha só, se você quiser, depois que a nossa missão acabar, você pode passar um tempo lá. Vocês todos estão mais do que convidados. Tem bastante espaço na fazenda.”

Ela observou a todos sorrindo e agradecendo o convite com diferentes graus de empolgação.

“Que demais! Olha só, é uma promessa, tá? Promete aqui no mindinho.”

Ele esticou a mão direita e apontou o dedo mindinho em sua direção. É sério que ela tava com medo dele? Tudo bem que ela ainda conseguia ver o grande urso assustador na sua personalidade, mas agora parece que o que predomina nele é o ursinho de pelúcia. Sorrindo com o pensamento Emily une seu dedinho ao dele.

“Prometo.”

“E você, Emily? Qual a sua situação na escola?”

A pergunta do Mentor estourou a bolha que envolveu o grupo e a garota rapidamente puxou a mão de volta pro seu colo.

“É... Eu não sei se minha mãe subornou a diretora, mas ela concordou em me aprovar esse ano e eu termino o 3° quando voltar pra casa.”

“Certo. Bom, rangers, agora que as introduções acabaram eu vou fazer nosso jantar e recomendo que vocês vão dormir depois de comer. Começaremos logo cedo amanhã com o treinamento da força símbolo.”

Algumas horas depois, deitada na cama que seria sua pelo resto da sua jornada como ranger, Emily pensou em Serena. _Ela seria a mais velha do grupo. Tenho certeza de que estaria amando tudo isso. Não se preocupe, Serena. Vou treinar bastante, não só por você, mas pelo meus novos amigos também._

* * *

Um novo dia começa e a determinação de melhorar de Emily só cresce. Depois do treino de força símbolo ela decide que seria melhor treinar com a espada também.

_Mas eu ainda tenho muita vergonha de chamar um dos outros pra treinar comigo. Eu já sou a mais nova, não quero que eles me vejam como o bebê do grupo. Não, eu consigo fazer isso sozinha. Não vou incomodar os outros com minhas fraquezas._

Com isso em mente ela pega uma das shinais e sai da casa sem ninguém perceber. Não foi difícil. O Kevin tava treinando no dojo, o Jayden e o Mentor estavam tendo uma “reunião” particular, Mia estava arrumando seu quarto e Mike estava comendo de novo. Ninguém viu ela saindo e ninguém vai ver ela voltando. _Eu vou pro parque. Pelo menos eu sei o caminho e é melhor do que treinar no mercado._

* * *

“Emily!”

Ela se levantou de sua posição e viu Mia, Kevin e Mike se aproximando. Pareciam preocupados. Ai não, faz quanto tempo que ela saiu?

“Tá treinando sozinha?"

“É! Essa é a dedicação de um samurai."

Mike revirou os olhos pra empolgação de Kevin e continuou comendo um espetinho como que pra passar a impressão que ele não se importa com a conversa.

Mas dá pra ver que ele se importa sim. Todos eles se importam, senão não teriam saído pra procurar por ela. Eles tem que saber a verdade. _Não é justo com eles esconder isso pra sempre. Só espero que eles me aceitem aqui, mesmo que eu não mereça._

“Não é só isso. Eu prometi pra minha irmã mais velha que me esforçaria pra conseguir lutar tão bem quanto vocês.”

“Irmã mais velha?” a confusão na voz de Kevin era perceptível no olhar de todos. Justificável inclusive.

“A minha irmã é que deveria ser a Ranger Amarela. Mas ela ficou doente e eu tive que substituí-la.”

“Uau, isso é muita responsabilidade.”

“Mas o pior de tudo é saber que ela tá doente. Enfim, resumindo, eu nunca me destaquei muito-” O que ela tá tentando fazer? _Eu tô tentando justificar minha insignificância? É isso? Não, eu não vou dar desculpas._

“Você não tem que se diminuir, Emily.” Será que a Mia tem um sensor que avisa quando é hora de interromper seus pensamentos? Ela sorri pra eles. De repente ela se sentiu um pouco mais confiante.

“Mas eu tenho talento. Eu sou muito boa tocando flauta e com certeza sei manusear uma espada. Então me tornar uma Power Ranger é como um recomeço.” _...É verdade. Eu não tinha visto por esse ângulo ainda. Está na hora de me valorizar e essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra começar._

“Ouviu isso?” Kevin dirigiu seu olhar a Mike. Por que será que eles estão se farpando tanto hoje? “Ela tem o coração de uma guerreira samurai de verdade.”

Emily corou com o elogio. Ela queria dizer que ele estava exagerando e que não era pra tanto, mas não teve tempo.

“Tá treinando a beça. Precisa disso mais que eu. Toma.”

Mike estendeu o espetinho que estava segurando a ela.

“N-não precisa, Mike. Brigada mesmo assim.”

“Precisa sim. Pega. Eu não te vi tomando café da manhã e você pulou o almoço. Samurai com fome não consegue lutar, vai por mim. Você sabe que você quer, tá uma delícia. Aceita, vai. Vai.”

Como ele sabe que ela não tomou café? Bom, de qualquer forma, ele não tá errado. Ela está sim com fome e seria melhor não desmaiar no segundo dia. Ele começou a balançar o espetinho na frente do rosto dela e fez um biquinho.

“Tá bom, tá bom, eu aceito! Muito obrigada.”

“Ah, que isso. A gente tem que cuidar dos caçulas.”

_Hum, tá gostoso mesmo._

“Você não é nem 1 ano mais velho que eu, seu bobo.”

“E? Ainda sou mais velho.”

“Não, a Emily tá certa. Vocês dois são os caçulas.”

“Ih, qual é, Kevin.”

“Tô falando sério. Na verdade, a Mia e eu é quem deveríamos estar cuidando de vocês dois.”

Mia riu da piada (e provavelmente da cara de indignação dos dois rangers mais novos) e decidiu entrar na brincadeira.

“Exatamente. Eu concordo. Aliás, hora de voltar pra casa, crianças. Vamos?”

“Crianças!? Emily, você ouviu isso? A gente vai deixar isso barato?”

Ela engoliu o resto do espetinho, jogou o lixo na lata mais próxima e fez a expressão mais determinada que conseguiu enquanto segurava o riso.

“Nunca.”

Assim começou a acirrada corrida entre Emily e Mike contra Mia e Kevin. Quem chegar na casa Shiba primeiro vence. Valendo!

* * *

Vergonha. Decepção. Culpa. Era só isso que ela sentia agora. Esse último nighlok, Scorpionic, era forte mas não seria um grande desafio pra eles. Jayden foi enfrentá-lo sozinho e ela sabia que ele sairia vitorioso. O problema foi quando ela usou seu Boomerang Terra contra uns Moogers mas acabou atingindo o Ranger Vermelho também. Ela correu pra servir de escudo humano pra seu líder, mas os outros fizeram o mesmo e no fim todos receberam o ataque do monstro.

Não importa que eles ainda assim venceram a batalha, não importa que Jayden não a tenha culpado e ainda disse que ela demonstrou força. Nem mesmo as palavras encorajadoras de Mia (“Sua irmã vai ficar orgulhosa de você”. Será?) ou a dancinha que o Mike começou no dojo foram o suficiente pra afastar esses sentimentos. Ela sabia que se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, a culpa era dela. Querendo ou não ela prejudicou a missão.

Por esse motivo ela se retirou pro seu quarto depois do jantar e não saiu mais. Apenas sentou na cama e começou a tocar sua flauta. A mesma música que Serena a ensinou anos atrás. Hoje Emily espera que ela afaste os pensamentos negativos.

Uma batida inesperada na porta é o suficiente pra interromper tanto pensamentos quanto música.

“Oi Emily. Precisava falar com você. Posso entrar?”

“Ah, pode sim Mike. Tá aberta.”

Ele tornou a fechar a porta depois de entrar e se sentou na ponta da cama enquanto ela tentava esconder o que sentia por trás de um sorriso forçado.

“Foi sua irmã quem te ensinou a tocar flauta? Você toca muito bem.”

“Brigada. Foi ela sim. E você? Aprendeu a dançar com quem? Arrasou.”

“Valeu. Minha mãe é instrutora de dança. Ela me obrigava a dançar com ela quando eu era criança e acabei tomando gosto.”

Um silêncio um pouco desconfortável caiu sobre eles até que Mike decidiu falar novamente.

“Como é que você tá? Se sentindo melhor? Espero que a dança tenha ajudado, porque foi a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça pra te animar.”

“Você fez aquilo só pra me animar?”

“É. Mas eu também queria mostrar pros outros o tanto que eu sou um pé de valsa. Foi muito estranho?”

O sorriso em seu rosto agora era genuíno. Ela deve desculpas ao Mike por ter sentido medo dele quando ele é uma pessoa tão gentil e bondosa.

“Foi não.”

“Que bom. Eu só não queria que você ficasse se torturando por causa de um erro que não teve maiores consequências e que, sinceramente, poderia ter sido cometido por qualquer um de nós. Ainda mais depois de você ter mostrado tanta coragem e força hoje. E eu não tô falando de se jogar na frente do Jayden.”

Ele apertou seu ombro, olhou fundo em seus olhos e ela soube. _Ele tá falando da Serena._

“Emily, eu não tenho nem ideia do que você tá passando ou do que você tá sentindo. Mas queria que você soubesse que, se precisar de alguém pra desabafar, ou só conversar mesmo, pode contar comigo. Eu não sou o melhor pra dar concelhos, mas ouvir é comigo mesmo.”

Emily sentiu como se fosse chorar. Ela pensou que continuaria remoendo a vergonha, a culpa e a decepção por mais vários dias. Mas só de ouvir essas palavras ela já se sentia mais leve. É reconfortante saber que você não está sozinha. Que seus amigos te apoiam e vão te ajudar a todo custo. Ela não precisa ficar se culpando de erros pequenos e sem importância. Isso só vai fazer mais mal a ela e a todos a sua volta.

“Muito obrigada, Mike. Eu digo o mesmo. Se precisar de ajuda pra qualquer coisa pode contar comigo.”

O sorriso dele vai de orelha a orelha e a gratidão é clara em seu olhar.

“Valeu, Emy. Ah, eu posso te chamar de Emy, né? Porque, agora que eu já comecei, vai ficar meio difícil de parar.”

“Hahahaha, pode. Não me incomoda.”

“Que bom. Isso significa que você não tem mais medo de mim?”

....

“V-você percebeu?”

“Aham, deu pra reparar.”

_Ai que vergonha._

“Olha, eu sinto muito Mike. Foi bobagem minha. É que a primeira impressão que eu tive de você me fez lembrar de um ex colega de escola assustador. Acho que eu acabei projetando a imagem dele em você. Mas aí eu me dei conta do tanto que você é legal e vi que eu tava sendo ridícula. Me desculpa, de verdade.”

“Preocupa com isso não. Uns amigos já me disseram que eu pareço um pouco intimidador. Relaxa. Amigos?”

Ele levantou o punho, pronto pra um soquinho. Parece que essa é sua forma favorita de cumprimentar os outros. Emily não hesitou antes de tocar sua mão na dele. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

“Amigos.”


	2. Houve uma tentativa de se divertir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Segundo capítulo chegou! Agradeço a todos vocês que estão lendo e espero que estejam gostando. Outra coisa, acho que vai dar pra perceber por esse capítulo, mas os capítulos vão alternar entre o ponto de vista do Mike e da Emily. O último foi pela perspectiva da Emily. Esse será do Mike e assim por diante. Valeu!

Ah, o nascer do sol. Para muitos, um dos momentos mais belos a se presenciar na vida. Ver o sol surgindo no horizonte, clareando o céu com sua luz e sinalizando o começo de um novo dia é o suficiente pra deixar qualquer um de bom humor. Qualquer um menos Mike, já que, pra ele, o nascer do sol significa que o despertador está prestes a tirá-lo da maravilhosa terra dos sonhos pra jogá-lo na horrorosa realidade de treino samurai.

Todos os dias começam assim e hoje não poderia ser diferente. O despertador tocou e Mike logo o desligou como sempre. Mas, ao invés de se virar na cama e voltar a dormir, dessa vez ele realmente acordou. Se sentia inquieto demais pra continuar deitado, mas não o bastante pra ir treinar. Então só sentou na cama e decidiu esperar um pouco.

Já haviam se passado 3 semanas desde que ele e outros vieram morar na casa Shiba e todos os dias têm sido os mesmos. Acordar, tomar café da manhã, ir treinar. Almoço, descanso de meia hora e outro treino rápido um contra um. Depois disso eles têm a tarde livre, jantar e ir pra cama. Sem contar as batalhas ocasionais contra um Nighlok ou outro.

Mike não queria ser o chato reclamão da turma, mas...ele tá cansado. Exausto. Ser um Power Ranger não tá sendo fácil. Bom, ele não esperava mesmo que fosse, mas também não esperava as dificuldades extras, além das batalhas.

Primeiro ele teve que se afastar dos seus melhores amigos, Matthew e Reese. Deixar de vê-los, após 6 anos de amizade, nunca passou pela sua cabeça. Parecia irreal demais pra ser verdade. Mas depois do ataque daquele Nighlok Rofer, que atacou os dois só por estarem perto de Mike, ele sabia que não tinha outro jeito. Agora tudo que ele podia fazer era se adaptar a saudade.

Poucos dias depois, Mia decidiu que ia começar a cozinhar pra eles. Ela disse que gostava de cozinhar e que queria ser uma chefe, então ele pensou que ela conseguia pelo menos ser decente na cozinha. Ele estava errado. A primeira vítima foi Kevin, quando os dois ficaram de vigia na casa daquele garoto jogador de baseball e Mia decidiu preparar a incrível receita de Galinha Cremada pra ele. Mas, pra ser justa com todos, ela repetiu seu crime no dia seguinte. Ainda disse que ia preparar vários outros pratos “maravilhosos” pra eles.

Se já não bastasse a intoxicação alimentar pra deixá-lo doente, ele ainda teve que ouvir Kevin falado por horas sobre o cabelo da Mia. ( _'Ela dormiu no meu ombro, cara. O cabelo dela é tão cheiroso. Quase me fez esquecer do gosto de carvão na minha boca. Cheirinho de baunilha.’_

_‘Já tá gostando dela, Kevin?’’_

_'Tô. Do mesmo jeito que eu tô gostando de você, do Jayden, da Emily...’_

_‘Ah é, é? Então fique à vontade pra cheirar o cabelo deles, mas fica longe do meu.’)_

E agora surge o tédio. Não poder ver os amigos significa que o fliperama tá fora de questão. Ele ainda tem o skate, mas videogames são essenciais em sua vida. _Pena que eu deixei meu console portátil em casa. Será que meu pai manda ele pra cá? Não custa nada tentar._

Pegando seu celular no criado-mudo, ele digitou:

_ 'Oi pai, tudo bom? Vem cá, dá pra mandar meu videogame portátil pra cá? Aqui não tem TV.’ _

Ele não esperava uma resposta imediata, mas, aparentemente, seu pai já estava acordado.

‘Oi Mike. Pode deixar. Hoje mesmo eu mando.’

_ 'Beleza. Valeu, paizão.’ _

‘Como que tá sendo a experiência de samurai, filho? Tá treinando direitinho? Dando muito trabalho pros outros?’

É claro que seu pai ia começar com isso. Mike não queria contar pra ele dos seus fracassos recentes com a equipe. Que pôs seus amigos em risco, que é o mais despreparado do grupo, que só conseguiu fazer um símbolo corretamente dois dias atrás e que, mesmo tendo pensado num bom plano pra derrotar Rofer, se não fosse por Jayden ele teria falhado. _Tenho que mudar de assunto._

_ 'Tudo indo às mil maravilhas, velho. E você, bebendo todas?’ _

‘Bem que eu queria, mas sua mãe achou meu estoque de bebidas e jogou tudo fora.’

_ 'É melhor assim, né pai? Seu fígado já deve tá igual um trapo. Tá indo no terapeuta?’ _

‘Tô. Para de ficar se preocupando comigo. O pai aqui sou eu. E não pense que eu não percebi que você mudou de assunto não. Depois quero que você me conte tudo, beleza?’

_ 'Tá. Tá. Ó pai, vou nessa. Tá na hora do treino da manhã. Até mais.’ _

'Até. Vai lá filhão. Não decepcione seu time, viu? Um beijo.’

_Não decepcione seu time..._ Mike não tem a menor intenção de decepcionar ninguém. Mas, do jeito que ele tá indo, é o que vai acabar acontecendo. Ele precisa se esforçar mais, treinar mais...ouvir mais. _Eu vou conseguir. Vou mostrar pro meu pai que ele não precisa se preocupar comigo._

Ele olhou o relógio. 5:45. _Talvez amanhã. Hoje eu vou andar de skate._

* * *

“Ah, Mike. Finalmente acordou?”

_Droga!_

Ele escondeu o skate atrás das costas mas o Mentor com certeza ia reparar no capacete que já tava bem arrumado na sua cabeça. Depois de todo o cuidado que ele teve em ser silêcioso e sair pela porta dos fundos... Dar de cara com o Mentor no jardim é azar demais.

“O-oi, Mentor. Pois é, né. Hoje tá um dia tão lindo que resolvi ver as flores antes do treino. Haha. Como estão lindas!”

“Sei. Você poderia dar um aviso aos outros pra mim? Já falei com o Jayden mas ainda não tive chances de falar com eles.”

“Claro, claro. Tudo pro nosso Mentor preferido.”

Ele não parecia estar nem um pouco interessado nos elogios e desculpas que o cérebro de Mike criava numa tentativa desesperada de não ser punido por tentar fugir do treino.

“...Diga que hoje vocês terão o dia de folga. Vocês têm trabalhado duro essas semanas e merecem o descanso.”

_...Eu ouvi direito ou tô delirando?_

“É sério isso, Mentor?”

“Sim. Não dá pra continuar lutando de forma eficiente se vocês estiverem cansados e sobrecarregados. O descanso é fundamental para se obter o sucesso. Agora, vai lá. Hoje vou ter meu próprio descanso e cuidar da minha horta.”

“Valeu, Mentor Ji! O senhor é demais, cara!”

Ele correu pra encontrar os outros sem nem esperar uma resposta. É inacreditável. Parece que alguma força mágica do universo ouviu seu pedido e o tornou realidade. Kevin, Mia e Emily estavam treinando no dojo quando ele entrou pra contar a novidade. Eles ficaram tão animados quanto ele. Parece que todos estavam se sentindo cansados.

“O quê que a gente faz?” Mia começou “Podiamos comprar sapatos que não sejam projetados pra combater monstros ou ir ao cinema.”

“Mas o dia tá tão bonito! Ia ser uma pena ficar trancado em algum lugar.”

Nesse ponto ele concorda com a Emily. Ele pode ter dito aquilo pra despistar o Mentor, mas o dia está mesmo lindo. Talvez seja por causa de seus poderes da floresta, mas Mike sempre amou o ar livre. Nas conversas que teve com a Ranger Amarela, os dois rapidamente identificaram que tinham isso em comum. Amavam o calor do sol tocando a pele, o cheiro da grama recém cortada, o vento no rosto bagunçado os cabelos...

Logo uma ideia lhe veio a cabeça.

“E se eu te ensinar a andar de skate?”

Seria maravilhoso! Ele já gosta muito da companhia dela. Ainda fazendo um de seus hobbies favoritos... A expressão de Emily no entanto indicava que ela não pensava o mesmo.

“Que tal um parque de diversões?” _Aww. Tudo bem. Eu convenço ela depois. Afinal, um parque de diversões também seria uma boa._ “Eu nunca andei numa montanha-russa.”

“O quê? Nunca?”

Ela olhou pra ele meio envergonhada de ter admitido isso.

“É. Não tem nenhuma lá na minha cidade.”

O skate pode esperar. Essa menina precisa ser apresentada às maravilhas do parque de diversões urgentemente.

“Então combinado.”

“Parque de diversões, lá vamos nós!”

* * *

Claro. Mas é CLARO que no primeiro dia de folga deles um Nighlok aparece pra estragar tudo. Eles não tiveram a chance de fazer absolutamente nada no parque. Só assistir uns malabaristas e comer um lanchinho quando o tal do Dradhead apareceu. _Um nighlok que não pode ser tocado. Que maravilha. Nem pra ser um monstro normalzinho pra gente derrotar logo e voltar pro parque._

No fim, Jayden conseguiu derrotá-lo usando o poder do disco Besouro e Mentor deixou eles terem o dia seguinte de folga também pra compensar o outro. _...O Jayden é incrível mesmo. Mentor disse que é necessário o dobro de força símbolo pra domar o disco Besouro e ele conseguiu em um dia._

Mike não queria admitir, mas sentia um pouco de inveja do Ranger Vermelho. Ele era tudo que o Verde queria ser mas não conseguia. Sério, dedicado, habilidoso. Essa última ele conseguiu com treinamento, claro, mas parece que, não importa o quanto Mike treine, Jayden sempre está 3 passos à sua frente. _Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou desistir. Eu posso ser muito teimoso quando eu quero. Me aguarde, Jayden. Um dia eu vou te superar._

“Tô tão feliz que o mentor nos deu outro dia de folga."

As palavras de Mia tiraram ele de seus pensamentos. Eles decidiram voltar pro parque de diversões, pra realmente aproveitar dessa vez, e Jayden resolveu acompanhá-los. Ele parecia mais relaxado e, assim que chegaram disse que ia comprar algodão doce pra todos. Emily se voluntariou pra ajudar, deixando Mike, Kevin e Mia esperando.

“Mas é justo, já que no outro a gente teve que brigar com um nighlok." _É melhor deixar esses pensamentos de rivalidade pra depois. Agora a gente tá aqui pra se divertir e é isso que eu vou fazer!_

“Se o mentor achou que tudo bem eu não vou discutir."

“Quem quer discutir-” Emily voltou correndo em direção a eles, empurrando uma das nuvens de açúcar rosa na sua cara e dando a outra pra Kevin “-com algodão doce?"

Mike não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Ela parecia mais empolgada do que ontem. Provavelmente porque dessa vez eles estavam todos juntos. A alegria dela era contagiante.

“Isso não combina muito com a minha dieta de treinamento."

Claro que o Kevin tinha que ser o cuzão do rolê. Ele revirou os olhos pro amigo, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, seu líder foi mais rápido.

“É verdade, mas tudo bem. Algodão doce e folga podem te fazer bem. O Ji me lembrou que é importante ter equilíbrio. Pra atingir nosso potencial."

Jayden parecia outra pessoa nesse momento. Tentava demonstrar seriedade, mas não conseguia esconder que estava tão empolgado quanto Emily por estar ali. Ele foi criado com o Mentor. Provavelmente treinava dia e noite com poucos dias livres pra se divertir. Comparado ao treino diário de meia hora que Mike tinha com o pai, não era surpresa que eles fossem tão diferentes um do outro. Jayden é só um adolescente que foi criado como adulto. Era até injusto se comparar a ele. _Eu ainda vou te superar, amigo. Mas...prometo pegar leve._

Abrindo um sorriso no rosto, Mike passa o braço pelos ombro de Kevin e começa a puxar o outro que ainda tentava entender como comer um algodão doce.

“Vamos lá, suas estátuas. Os brinquedos são por ali ó. Vem com o papai."

“Nossa, minha primeira montanha-russa!"

Emily puxava Mia assim como Mike fazia com Kevin e Jayden ria deles um pouco mais atrás.

“Mas vocês já querem ir na montanha-russa direto? Não é melhor começar com um mais tranquilo pra depois ir nos brinquedos mais rápidos?”

“Não não, Jayden. A gente tem que começar com os mais radicais enquanto ainda estamos com energia pra aguentar nas filas. Depois a gente vai nos brinquedos sem sal que tem filas menores.”

“Hahaha, tá bom, tá bom. Vamos nessa, então.”

* * *

A tarde passou muito rápido na opinião dos Rangers. Da montanha-russa eles foram pro gira-giro, depois pro navio pirata, carrossel e tromba-tromba, onde os cinco fizeram uma aposta de quem ia bater mais vezes nos outros, transformando a pista do brinquedo em uma arena de batalha particular. No fim eles estavam rindo demais pra conseguir nomear o vencedor.

Já depois do sol se pôr, Jayden, Kevin e Mia decidiram dar uma pausa pra comer algo enquanto Mike e Emily queriam ir na montanha-russa uma última vez. Então eles se separaram, prometendo se encontrar na roda gigante em meia hora.

“Isso foi tão divertido!”

Os dois tinham dado sorte de não ter fila no brinquedo, então acharam melhor dar uma olhada nas barracas de jogos antes de se encontrarem com os outros.

“Foi muito! Viu o que você tava perdendo?”

“Nem me fala. Eu amo minha fazenda, mas às vezes tenho vontade de mudar pra cidade só pra poder viver esse tipo de coisa.”

“E mudaria?”

Ela pareceu considerar a pergunta por uns segundos antes de responder.

“Não. Aqui com certeza tem mais coisa pra fazer e é uma cidade linda, não me leve a mal, mas nada supera a liberdade que eu sinto no campo. Acordar com o canto dos pássaros, sentar na grama e observar os animais, tocar minha flauta enquanto o vento bate no meu rosto...Eu não consigo ficar longe da natureza. Você me entende, né? Disse que também gosta de ar livre.”

“Entendo sim. Aliás, você me fez lembrar de uma coisa. Ontem eu ofereci pra te ensinar a andar de skate, mas vi que você não ficou muito animada com a ideia. Ainda assim eu insisto. Acho que você ia adorar. É muito divertido.”

Ela sorriu pra ele, mas a expressão era um pouco triste. _Ai não. Não não não não._

“Eu tenho certeza que eu ia gostar, Mike. Sabe, quando eu era pequena eu adorava ir no parquinho da cidade e andar de patins. Era muito divertido. Mais aí, um dia ...bem, eu tive que parar. Acho que sua pergunta só me fez lembrar disso e eu acabei me sentindo um pouco melancólica. Foi mal.”

“Por que você parou? Você não adorava?” _Cala a boca, seu babaca. Você viu que ela ficou triste. Tá querendo piorar a situação? “_ Ah. Olha Emily, desculpa. Não precisa responder se-“

“Tá tudo bem. Foi só um... valentão da escola que me viu um dia e achou que ia ser super engraçado quebrar meus patins e me fazer chorar. Mas já tá na hora de esquecer isso e seguir em frente. Faz tantos anos, acho que vai ser bom reaprender a patinar. Ou então-“ ela deu um cutucão de leve em seu braço com o cotovelo “tentar aprender a andar de skate. Conto com você.”

O sorriso em seu rosto agora era genuíno e ele não pôde evitar retribuí-lo. Mesmo que a culpa por ter deixado uma garota tão alegre quanto a Emily triste daquele jeito ainda o consumisse.

“Pode deixar. Toca aqui.”

Ela concluiu o soquinho no momento que ele encontrou a forma perfeita de se desculpar.

“Emy, e se eu ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia pra você naquilo ali?”

Ele apontou pra máquina de garra, e já caminhava em direção a mesma, quando a Ranger Amarela segurou seu braço pra que ele parasse.

“Eu ia ficar muito agradecida, Mike, mas acho melhor não. Tem uma dessas na rodoviária de Oak Town e eu já vi muita gente perder todo o dinheiro que tinha nela. Elas são bem fraudulentas. É quase impossível ganhar.”

Ele sabe. Isso só faz com que ele tenha ainda mais vontade de conseguir aquele ursinho. _Com sorte minha experiência com um joystick e minha teimosia vão me ajudar nessa luta._

“Preocupa não. Eu quero ganhar o ursinho pra você e eu vou ganhar o ursinho pra você.”

...

Dez tentativas depois (e quase todo o dinheiro que tinha em sua carteira), Mike finalmente desistiu. Emily estava certa, esse é o brinquedo mais fraudulento do parque. A garra sempre começa a subir antes de fechar no brinquedo, então nunca pega nada. Ele encarou os olhos das pelúcias que o julgavam por ter falhado. _'Seu perdedor. Deixou a menina triste e nem conseguiu um bichinho pra ela? Como você quer superar o Jayden? Como você vai conseguir olhar nos olhos da Emily agora?’_

Ele fechou os olhos e afastou as críticas dos brinquedos. Ele vai conseguir olhar nos olhos dela, afinal, ele precisa pedir desculpas. _Só que...agora não._

“Por que essa carinha triste?”

“Aaah!”

Ele não se envergonha de ter se assustado. Mas também, quem não se assustaria com um macaquinho de pelúcia aparentemente flutuando e falando sozinho? A risada de Emily também fez o susto valer a pena.

“Hahahahah, desculpa, Mike, desculpa. Não consegui evitar.”

“Há há há, muito engraçado. Onde você arrumou esse macaco?”

“Ganhei ele pra você na barraca do tiro!” ela estendeu o brinquedo na sua direção “Pra você se lembrar de mim.”

Seu sorriso se desfez imediatamente e suas bochechas coraram, percebendo a mensagem que pôde ter sido passada com aquela frase. Mike teria rido se não tivesse tão vermelho quanto ela.

“Q-q-quer dizer, uh, lembrar que você não conseguiu ganhar um ursinho pra mim. Sempre que você olhar esse macaquinho, lembre-se da garra.”

“Heh, v-valeu.” Ele pegou a pelúcia das mãos da garota que fazia o possível pra evitar contato visual. _Ela ainda tá morrendo de vergonha. Bom, eu também. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa pra desfazer esse clima estranho._ “Uh....Ah! Então, já que é pra ele me fazer lembrar do meu fiasco naquela máquina infernal, vou fazer melhor. A partir de hoje... Frederico Patas Leves será a prova da minha promessa contigo. Eu, Michael Parry, prometo um dia conseguir ganhar um brinquedo na máquina de garra pra você, Emily Ava.”

Ele posicionou a pata do macaquinho no peito e imitou a pose com a própria mão. Por sorte seu drama exagerado e o nome bobo surtiram o efeito desejado e a garota na sua frente já estava rindo de novo.

“Então tá! Promessa de mindinho?”

“Promessa de mindinho.”

“Vou ficar esperando. Mas acho melhor a gente encontrar com os outros agora. O parque deve fechar daqui a pouco.”

“Beleza.”

“De onde você tirou esse nome?”

“Qual? Frederico Patas Leves? Você nunca ouviu falar nessa lenda do esporte?”

“Não. Nunca. Aliás, tenho certeza que você inventou esse nome bobinho só pra fazer graça.”

“Estou completamente ofendido com a visão que você tem de mim, senhorita.”

Enquanto eles andavam e brincavam um com o outro, Mike não pôde deixar de pensar que o dia tinha sido extremamente prazeroso. Até a experiência infeliz com a máquina gerou memórias agradáveis. O macaco de pelúcia pesou em suas mãos e ele sorriu. _É uma promessa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então gente, eu não sei se vou conseguir postar o terceiro capítulo no sábado. Ando um pouco ocupada, mas vou dar o meu melhor. Até a próxima!


	3. Nenhum monstro consegue vencer minha baixa autoestima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá, eu sei que eu tinha dito que iria postar um capítulo por semana. E que já fazem 3 meses que não posto. Mas eu estava muito ocupada com TCC, estágios e um pouco desmotivada a escrever também, então não consegui manter a promessa. Eu queria dizer que não vou ter um calendário fixo de postagem. Assim que um capítulo ficar pronto eu posto. Mas isso significa que pode levar semanas ou meses pras atualizações. Não fico feliz com isso, mas vai ser o jeito. Porque, claro, eu não vou abandonar a fic. Obrigada pela paciência e atenção.

Os dias se passaram em relativa tranquilidade após a visita ao parque. A rotina de treino dos Rangers se resumiu e não houveram ataques de Nighloks para ameaçar os cidadãos de Panorama City.

Após um mês e meio nessa nova vida, Emily já estava mais do que acostumada com o ambiente e com as pessoas com quem ela agora convive.

O Mentor é quieto e não interage muito com eles, mas é perceptível que ele se importa com todos mesmo assim. _De uma certa forma, ele me lembra meu pai._

Kevin também prefere ficar na dele, treinando ou lendo, mas ocasionalmente se deixa levar pelas brincadeiras do grupo e consegue ser bem divertido quando não está levando as coisas tão a sério.

Jayden é...uma inspiração pra ela. Demorou um pouco, mas, depois que ele se abriu para as novas amizades, ele se tornou mais que um líder samurai. Ela nunca imaginou como seria ter um irmão mais velho, mas acha que seria algo parecido com a relação entre eles.

Mia com certeza já assumiu o papel de melhor amiga em seu coração. Como as únicas garotas da equipe elas logo se uniram e Emily não poderia estar mais feliz com isso. Tirando Serena, ela nunca tinha tido amigos antes, muito menos uma melhor amiga. A mudança repentina de realidade era um pouco estranha, mas certamente bem vinda.

E então tem o Mike. Depois que o medo que ela sentia por ele passou e os dois se entenderam, viraram bons amigos. Ela não o via como um irmão igual Jayden, mas com certeza era mais próxima a ele que com o Kevin, sentindo como se pudesse lhe confidenciar qualquer coisa, assim como fazia com a Mia. A amizade entre eles era leve e descomplicada.

Até mesmo depois _daquilo_ que ela disse no parque. ‘ _Pra você se lembrar de mim.’ Francamente né Emily._

Ela não tinha tido nenhuma segunda intensão com aquela frase e Mike também não pareceu se importar, mas o sobressalto que seu coração deu no momento não pôde ser ignorado. O frio na barriga e as bochechas corando também não.

Depois daquela interação atrapalhada as coisas voltaram ao normal entre eles, mas vez ou outra, durante uma conversa, treino, ou até mesmo se preparando pra dormir, ela lembra do que sentiu naquela hora e a mínima menção ao Ranger Verde traz tudo de volta. O que é péssimo no momento, já que no treino de luta com espada de hoje eles foram colocados um contra o outro.

Emily usava parte da sua energia para lutar e a outra parte para não se deixar distrair com seus pensamentos. _Para com isso. Foi só um deslize, uma coisa que você disse sem pensar e agora tá tendo uma reação completamente desproporcional a ela. Ainda por cima com o Mike. Seu amigo, Mike. Não é certo pensar essas coisas dele._ Os dois usaram a shinai para bloquear um ao outro e se aproximaram, tentando exercer predominância na batalha usando da força física. Da distância que eles estavam ela pôde perceber...o tanto que os olhos verdes dele são bonitos.

_Ah, chega!_ Movida por pura frustração, Emily conseguiu força o bastante para empurrar Mike e passou a desferir golpe atrás de golpe. Nem mesmo pensava no que estava fazendo, até que um de seus ataques o desequilibrou, fazendo o garoto cair de costas no chão de pedra do jardim.

“Ai não! Você tá bem?”

Um grunhido de dor foi sua única resposta e ela rapidamente ajudou o outro a se levantar _. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Acabei machucado ele por causa dessa bobeira. Agora ele vai ficar bravo comigo._

“Se machucou? Deixa eu ver!”

Na medida que ela se aproximou pra examinar as costas dele, ele se afastou de suas mãos.

“Não, valeu, eu tô bem."

Quando ela insistiu, ele começou a correr. Mas ela não iria deixar por isso mesmo. A culpa foi dela, que deixou suas emoções tomarem o controle durante o treino. Ela vai ajudá-lo, queira ele ou não. Então ela correu atrás dele.

* * *

Assim que eles entraram na casa, Mike se sentou com a mão nas costas e evitou dirigir sua atenção a garota. Ele parecia bravo, olhando fixamente o chão com a testa franzida e apertando um dos punhos. A visão fez Emily parar e considerar sua próxima ação. O desespero de perder o amigo tomou conta de seu corpo e sua mente começou a procurar um jeito de resolver a situação. _Ele não tá me deixando ver onde machucou, então o que eu posso fazer?_

Vagamente ela reparou que Mia e Kevin tinham se juntado a eles quando uma ideia surgiu. _Ah! Já sei!_ Correndo até a cozinha, ela colocou dois pacotes de ervilhas congeladas em um prato e retornou pra mesa de reuniões. _Tomara que eu consiga fazer igual a Serena fazia comigo._

Colocando o prato no chão, ela estendeu um dos pacotes ao Ranger Verde com um sorriso esperançoso.

“Pra você.”

Ele olhou o item em suas mãos sem entender e parecia até um pouco assustado.

“Ervilha congelada?”

“Pra usar como compressa. Eu sofria muitos acidentes quando era criança e isso sempre me curava.” A guarda dele baixou por um momento e ela interpretou isso como uma concessão. “Deixa que eu-"

“Não não não, brigado."

Ele se levantou e começou a se afastar dela de novo.

“Peraí, deixa eu te ajudar.” _Por que ele não me deixa ajudar? Será que eu irritei ele tanto assim?_ “Mike! Qual é, vai se sentir melhor!"

Antes que ela pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, seu pé foi de encontro ao prato com uma das compressas improvisadas no chão, a gravidade fez o quê faz de melhor, e em questão de segundos Emily se encontrava caída com a cara afundada num saco de ervilhas congeladas.

“Emily, você tá legal?”

Ela levantou a cabeça e cuspiu algumas das ervilhas que acabaram entrando na sua boca. Olhando em volta deu pra ver a bagunça que ela causou. Os pequenos grãos verdes praticamente cobriam o chão do cômodo. Ela conseguiu rasgar os dois pacotes de uma só vez. _É... não era assim que a Serena fazia._

“Eu derrubei tudo. Sou um desastre."

“Não é não. Você só queria ajudar."

Mia estava do seu lado e passava um pano no seu rosto, provavelmente coberto de ervilhinhas. Mike se aproximou delas com cara de quem queria rir mas sabia que era errado. _Se eu fosse ele ia rir mesmo. Eu devo estar ridícula._

“Eu sinto muito.” Ele disse e ela já esperava por isso. Mas ela não ia deixar ele se culpar por algo que foi responsabilidade dela.

“Não, foi tudo culpa minha. Eu tava sendo boba.” Não só correndo atrás dele, mas pensando aquelas coisas sobre ele também foi bobeira da parte dela. Ela não vai deixar acontecer de novo. Ela vai controlar as borboletas no seu estômago. “Eu sempre bagunço tudo. Desculpa. Eu vou limpar.”

Mas parece que o universo não queria que ela fizesse nada certo nesse momento, já que, assim que Emily apoiou o pé no chão pra se levantar, escorregou de novo e espalhou mais ainda as ervilhas pela sala.

“De novo não.”

Será que algum dia ela vai parar de passar vergonha na frente dos outros? Assim eles nunca a levariam a sério. Kevin e Mia sorriam como se tentassem dizer pra ela não se importar com aquilo. Mas não ia ser fácil deixar pra lá e esquecer. Não quando Mike parecia tão desapontado com ela. O olhar gelou seu sangue e pela primeira depois que eles se tornaram amigos, Emily sentiu medo em relação ao Ranger Verde. Mas não era medo dele dessa vez. Era medo de perder sua amizade.

* * *

No fim, os três acabaram a expulsando da sala pra ela se limpar. Tendo feito isso rapidamente no banheiro, Emily sentiu um desconforto na garganta, provavelmente por ter engolindo algumas ervilhas sem querer, motivo pelo qual ela se encontrava atualmente na cozinha. Enquanto enchia um copo com água, seus pensamentos fluíam em torno de Serena. Já havia tempo que ela não se questionava sobre sua capacidade em ser Ranger, mas, depois de hoje, a realidade de que sua irmã seria a melhor opção para a equipe a atingiu com força.

_Eu sou desastrada demais pra isso. Nunca tive a agilidade e leveza que sempre via em Serena quando ela treinava com a mamãe. Não importa o quão “boa” eu seja lutando, eventualmente vou acabar me machucado ou machucando os outros sem querer. Assim como eu fiz com o Jayden aquela vez. Assim como eu fiz com o Mike hoje._

Um suspiro escapou seus lábios ao pensar no Ranger Verde e relembrar o motivo de toda a confusão do dia. Ela colocou um pouco de água na boca e, inconscientemente, começou a gargarejar. _Outra coisa que me falta além de graciosidade é maturidade. Tudo isso aconteceu só porque eu não consigo controlar o nervosismo perto dele depois de flertar sem querer. O primeiro cara bonito que te trata bem e você já fica assim, Emily? Francamente. Se continuar assim, imagina se um dia ele te der um abraço-_

“Cê tá bem?”

O questionamento inesperado a assustou e ela cuspiu (sem querer) a água no rosto da pessoa que interrompeu seu monólogo interno, ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Mike. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela se sentiu paralisada de vergonha, observando as gotas escorrerem pelo rosto do amigo, que parecia estar sentindo um misto de irritação e vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo.

“Ai não!” O estado de imobilidade logo se desfez e ela se virou para pegar um pano no balcão que pudesse usar para limpá-lo. “Eu tô sempre fazendo bagunça...”

Mike tirou o paninho de suas mãos de repente enquanto ela estava ocupada tentando secar a água ( _e saliva também. Que nojo!_ ) para fazer o trabalho ele mesmo. _Agora ele deve estar ainda mais irritado comigo. Por que eu sou tão burra? Não consigo nem manter uma amizade por mais de um mês?_

Uma enorme onda de ansiedade tomou conta de Emily e ela procurou desesperadamente por uma forma de reverter a situação. Seus olhos pousaram nos materiais de limpeza na mão do Ranger Verde e ela se lembrou subitamente de todas as ervilhas que espalhou pelo chão da sala.

“Eu varro! A culpa foi minha, então...”

Ele tirou os materiais de seu alcance e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso que, apesar de não conter a energia usual, foi sincero o suficiente para acalmar seus sentimentos conturbados e ela sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente. _Talvez ele não esteja tão bravo assim._

“Não precisa se desculpar por tudo. Todo mundo ajudou a limpar. Você só tava tentando ajudar.”

Emily sorriu de volta, um pouco aliviada e, olhando nos olhos verdes ( _Muito lindos os olhos dele...PARA!_ ) do amigo, decidiu desabafar com ele.

Com um suspiro, ela começou “É que...eu só pioro as coisas. Eu queria ser como a Mia.” Eles se apoiaram no balcão da cozinha e ela sorriu com o pensamento. Por um lado era verdade. “Ela é linda, graciosa, inteligente e cozinha bem.”

“É... Não tenho certeza sobre a parte de cozinhar.”

“Mas-” A piada de Mike passou despercebida pela loira. Caso contrário ela provavelmente teria rido e concordado. “-sempre que tento fazer alguma coisa legal ou boa vira a maior bagunça. Não faço nada certo. Não tem jeito.”

“Emily, eu tô falando sério.” A gravidade em seu tom de voz a fez levantar o rosto e se fixar em seus olhos novamente. Quando foi que ela começou a olhar o chão mesmo? “Não é legal ficar falando de você desse jeito. É muito exigente.”

_Ha! Tá bom. Muito exigente, sei._ Mesmo que as intenções de Mike fossem as melhores, tentando animá-la, Emily sabe a verdade. Ela não é muito exigente consigo mesma, muito pelo contrário. Por ela estar tão relaxada é que os erros que anda cometendo acontecem. De qualquer forma ela sorri em agradecimento. Ele não precisa se preocupar com isso. Talvez ela devesse dizer mais alguma coisa para assegurá-lo de que se sente melhor, mas o sensor Gap soou na hora certa e ela não poderia se sentir mais grata à interrupção.

* * *

Negatron. Esse é o nome do novo Nighlok que apareceu para aterrorizar a cidade e criar confusão. Uma criatura víl capaz de transformar insultos em ataques físicos, que imobilizou quatro dos cinco Power Rangers. Emily suspirou profundamente. Eles estavam de volta na casa Shiba depois da batalha, sentados em volta da mesa de reuniões e discutindo o que havia acontecido.

Aquele bicho feio conseguiu derrubar Mike dizendo que ele usava rodinhas na bicicleta até os 10 anos, chamando Kevin de chato, jogando na cara da Mia que ela cozinha mal e afirmando que Jayden esconde um segredo. Mas, quando tentou usar seus insultos contra Emily, nada aconteceu. Nada que os outros pudessem ver, pelo menos. Porque cada palavra que ele dizia, cada 'burra', 'cabeça de vento', 'boba atrapalhada', 'chorona', resultavam numa onda de choque por todo seu corpo. Doeu. Doeu demais. Mas ela já estava acostumada a lidar com xingamentos e conseguiu transformar os ataques em determinação para continuar lutando.

Os outros tentavam se consolar quanto às suas inseguranças e buscar apoio uns nos outros. Eles não precisavam se preocupar com aquelas bobeiras. Cada um deles era melhor que essas supostas fraquezas e, com certeza conseguiriam passar por esse obstáculo sem problemas, Emily não tinha dúvidas. A dúvida aqui era se ela conseguiria aguentar outro ataque.

“A Emily foi a única que não foi afetada.” A menção ao seu nome trouxe-a de volta à realidade e ela se virou em direção a Mike esperando que ele continuasse. “O Nighlok sabia exatamente como afetar a gente, por que não conseguiu com ela?"

“Quem sabe a Emily não tem algum poder especial."

A sugestão absurda do Mentor foi o suficiente para dissipar qualquer receio que ainda restava de contar aos outros sua “maravilhosa” experiência nos ensinos fundamental e médio e ela não conseguiu conter uma risadinha da ironia. _É, legal. Meu poder especial é ser vítima de bullying._

“Não é nada de fantástico. Eu fui muito ofendida quando criança. Me deixava muito triste. Mas a minha irmã me ensinou a fingir que a pessoa que implicava comigo não tava falando nada. E acabou funcionando. Então quando o nighlok falou aquelas coisas pra mim foi como se não tivesse dito nada.”

Ela observou as expressões de seus amigos. Todos com um misto de pena e simpatia, como ela esperava e queria ter evitado. Eles são pessoas muito boas e se preocupam de verdade com ela, mas eles não deviam se importar com algo tão insignificante. Foi o passado. Ela já superou e esqueceu.

“Então por que fica se colocando pra baixo? Não faz sentido. A menos que seja o que você realmente pensa."

Mike a encarava intensamente, sua feição de contorcendo em irritação e suas palavras pesaram nas costas de Emily.

“Ah, não, mas..." Mas então por que ela achava que o que foi dito era verdade? Por que as ofensas de sua infância a atingiam com tanta força e agora ela consegue ignorar? Seria porque ela acredita que aquelas palavras realmente a definem?

Kevin repreendeu Mike mas ela já não estava mais atenta ao seu arredor, perdida nos questionamentos que surgiram e no olhar de quase raiva do outro. Ela queria sair dali. Agora.

“Desculpa... Eu..." _Só sai. Sai, sai, sai._ Então ela correu.

* * *

Emily se encontrava no jardim, tocando na flauta aquela melodia que Serena havia a ensinado e que sempre a acalmava. Pensava em tudo que já viveu, sentiu e fez até esse momento, em todas as decisões que tomou, conscientemente ou não, e que a moldaram na pessoa que é hoje.

Ela não sabe quando começou. Talvez tenha sido na quinta série, quando Mary Elisabeth e as amigas perceberam que era divertido puxar seu cabelo e humilha-la das formas mais criativas possíveis e Serena a confortou pela primeira vez, com a flauta e com o mantra que ela passou a repetir sempre que a importunavam na escola.

Sim, esse foi o momento que Emily decidiu que seria igual a irmã mais velha um dia e passou a usá-la de exemplo em tudo que fazia. Mas a realidade logo se fez presente. Ela jamais seria como Serena. Lhe faltavam muitos atributos pra isso. Então ela usou os xingamentos como uma desculpa por não ser o suficiente. Mike estava parcialmente certo. Ela não pensa essas coisas de si mesma, mas usa elas pra justificar sua incompetência em ser como a irmã, que precisava dela mais do que tudo depois da sua doença. Por um lado, isso é ainda pior.

O som de passos a fez parar e ela se virou, já esperando quem iria ver.

“Emily... Olha... Acho que eu falei demais. Não foi legal o que eu disse. Desculpa.”

“Tudo bem. Você tem razão.” Ele pareceu confuso e ela decidiu explicar, ou desabafar, ou o que quer que seja. Sinceramente ela só queria tirar algumas coisas do peito. “Olha, eu costumava chorar o tempo todo. Eu não não ia bem na escola. Não fazia nada direito. Sempre implicavam comigo. Quando Serena tocava flauta eu me sentia melhor. Era só ela começar a tocar que logo eu me esquecia que tava triste. Mas aí ela ficou doente. Quando chegou a minha vez de tomar o lugar dela como Ranger Samurai, era ela que tava chorando. Foi quando eu disse pra mim mesma, ‘você não pode chorar’. Eu precisava ser forte pelo bem da minha irmã. Eu acho que tentar ficar no lugar dela trouxe de volta as minhas inseguranças. Como posso esperar que os outros parem de me menosprezar se eu mesma não faço isso?.....Desculpa.”

_Eu falei demais, não falei? E ainda assim não disse tudo o que queria. Não tenho jeito mesmo_.... _e acabei me menosprezando de novo. Que droga._

“Emily, para de pedir desculpas. Você não tem do que se desculpar. A culpa foi minha. Aqui tô eu, tentando ser mais forte que o Jayden, e aí eu perco pra você. Você vive se chamando de insegura, então eu sou o que?” Mike estava se abrindo com ela pela primeira vez, dizendo coisas que a deixaram curiosa. Ela não tinha ideia que o amigo se sentia assim. Ele demonstrava tanta confiança que a ideia de que ele pudesse ter qualquer tipo de insegurança nem lhe passou pela cabeça. Sem perceber ela começou a se aproximar dele. Queria saber mais. Ele aparentou querer dizer mais alguma coisa, ou talvez elaborar melhor o que havia dito antes, mas no fim tudo o que saiu foi... “Foi uma idiotice eu pegar pesado com você.”

Ela sorriu. Sabia que ele queria ter dito outra coisa. Ela também queria. Ele restribuiu o sorriso. Eles continuaram assim, apenas sorrindo um para o outro, até que o celular de Mike tocou. Ele apenas ouviu por alguns segundos antes de desligar e Emily já sabia o que era. Mas antes deles irem ela tinha que dizer só mais uma coisa.

“Ai não. Alerta de nighlok.”

Ele começou a sair e ela rapidamente segurou seu braço.

“Você não tem medo de ser quem é. Admiro isso. E vai melhorar com a espada, tenho certeza.”

O sorriso de Mike se abriu ainda mais e ela soube que conseguiu ajudar, pelo menos um pouco, a desfazer as incertezas dentro dele.

“Valeu.”

Com isso eles se dirigiram à batalha contra o Negatron. A dor no peito que Emily sentia da última interação entre eles servia de lembrança constante que ela não podia falhar agora. Ela não sabia o que ia acontecer se falhasse.

* * *

Tudo estava escuro. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida a seu redor. Não havia nada, apenas a escuridão. Como ela chegou nesse lugar? Que lugar é esse? Tentando entender o que aconteceu, Emily se recordou da luta contra o Nighlok.

Estava indo tudo bem. Negatron focava todos os seus insultos a ela que resistia com toda a sua força. _Paus e pedras você pode me jogar, mas palavras nunca vão me machucar._ O mantra ensinado por Serena anos atrás era repetido em sua mente, ajudando-a a se manter de pé, mesmo com toda a dor que sentia. Emily estava certa que conseguiria aguentar qualquer coisa que o monstro jogasse contra ela, até o momento que ele lançou seu pior ataque:

“Garota tola, nunca será tão boa quanto a sua irmã.”

Foi como ser esfaqueada diretamente no coração. Uma dor tão intensa que ela tinha certeza que desmaiaria instantâneamente. Mas ela não ia desistir assim. Ela só iria cair depois que o inimigo caísse.

_Paus e pedras. Paus e pedras. Paus e pedras._

Seu corpo não respondia. Ela implorava para que suas pernas, seus braços, suas mãos, qualquer coisa se mexesse mas nada acontecia. Estava paralisada de cansaço, ou talvez de dor. Só depois que Mike apareceu para ajudá-la seus músculos voltaram a obedecer os comandos que recebiam e, juntos, Rangers Verde e Amarela derrotaram o Nighlok.

Deu tudo certo. Até depois da batalha com os zords, quando Negatron explodiu pela última vez e a força de Emily se foi. Ela não se lembra de nada, apenas de finalmente sentir alívio enquanto perdia a consciência.

_Entendi. Eu desmaiei._ Ao seu redor ela começou a ouvir uns murmúrios e podia sentir seu corpo balançando de leve. Sem sombra de dúvida os outros estavam levando ela de volta pra casa e alguém a carregava nas costas. Conforme seu corpo acordava, as vozes foram ficando mais nítidas.

“A Emily disse que tava bem, mas acho que as palavras do nighlok machucaram ela sim”

Era a Mia falando. Parecia que ela estava perto, andando um pouco atrás de Emily e seu carregador.

“Ela escondeu bem, mas todo mundo tem alguma coisa que não quer ouvir.”

A voz de Jayden vinha da mesma direção da Mia e foi seguida por um instante de silêncio. Nenhum deles quis comentar o assunto, mas todos estavam curiosos quanto ao suposto segredo que o líder estava escondendo. Talvez um dia ele se sinta a vontade o bastante para compartilhar com os amigos, mas, por enquanto, é melhor deixar pra lá.

“Ela foi incrível!” Mike interrompeu o silêncio. Sua voz soou perto. **Muito** perto. Quase em seu ouvido e Emily descobriu nas costas de quem ela estava deitada “O jeito que ela combateu o nighlok foi demais! Ela tem garra.”

“A irmã dela ficaria orgulhosa.”

Não deu pra evitar o sorriso que enfeitou seu rosto com isso. Até as bochechas coradas e as borboletas no estômago foram bem vindas no momento. Serena ficaria sim orgulhosa, mas o mais importante é que Emily se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma. _Nem sei qual foi a última vez que isso aconteceu. É uma sensação muito boa._ Quase inconscientemente ela se aninhou um pouco mais no ombro de Mike e sentiu o amigo ajeitando-a melhor na nova posição.

“Esse é um som que eu nunca esqueço. Eu adoro esses caminhões de sorvete.”

“Será que alguém falou em sorvete?”

“Acordou é?”

Em sua defesa ela já estava pensando em mostrar pra eles que tinha acordado há um tempinho. A Mia ter mencionado sorvete foi só um incentivo extra. Ela riu pra Mike que parecia se divertir com a situação e fez menção de descer das costas dele. Ele, por outro lado, só segurou suas pernas com mais força e, assim que Kevin gritou “A gente tem que alcançar aquele caminhão!” ele se disparou a correr, assim como os outros, em direção ao caminhão de sorvete.

Ela se sentia uma criança de novo, andando de cavalinho nas costas de alguém, gargalhando, enquanto corria pra tomar sorvete.

“Moço! Moço! Você não pode ir embora ainda!” Kevin foi o primeiro a alcançar o caminhão, que já estava partindo. Ele parecia muito empolgado. Será que gostava tanto assim de sorvete? “Valeu. Eu quero uma casquinha de baunilha. Vão querer o quê? Mia? Jayden?”

“Chocolate.”

“Morango. Se você estiver pagando, Kevin, pode ser duas.”

“Há há há, muito engraçado Jayden. Achei que o palhaço aqui fosse o Mike. E vocês dois? Vão querer o quê? Você vai ficar carregando ela até quando, Mike?”

Emily só riu de seu lugar e respondeu que queria de chocolate também. Mike se virou para Kevin.

“Eu quero uma de chocomenta. E quer saber, Kevin? Aposto com você que eu consigo levar ela assim até lá na casa Shiba sem parar nenhuma vez. Se eu ganhar, você paga meu sorvete. Se eu perder, pago o seu. E aí, fechado?”

O Ranger Azul pareceu considerar a oferta, olhando para os dois como se indagando se o amigo era capaz, pensando na trajetória até a casa, quão pesada a garota deve ser...

“Tá bom. Eu topo.”

“Beleza! Espero que não se importe comigo te usando pra ganhar sorvete de graça, Emy. Prometo te dar um pouco depois que eu vencer.”

“Não me importo Mike. Só quero saber como você vai tomar ele enquanto me carrega.”

“Simples. É só você me dar ele na boca. Aaaaaa...”

Não fosse pela careta ridícula que ele fez, Emily tinha certeza que desmaiaria de novo de vergonha. Mas conseguiu conter o familiar frio na barriga e apenas rir, dando um tapinha de leve no ombro dele.

“Você é muito bobo.”

“Eu sei. É o meu charme... Aí, eu queria falar com você hoje à noite, depois do jantar, pode ser? Não acho que eu falei tudo que queria mais cedo.”

A mudança repentina no clima da conversa a deixou um pouco tensa, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto que o nervosismo.

“Claro. Eu também preciso esclarecer algumas coisas, eu acho.”

“Ótimo. Pode ser no seu quarto?”

“Sim, sim. Te espero lá.”

* * *

O silêncio reinava absoluto no quarto da loira. Emily se encontrava sentada na cama de pernas cruzadas olhando para Mike, sentado no chão do outro lado do cômodo. Ele tinha pedido alguns minutos para poder organizar seus pensamentos e conseguir dizer tudo o que queria, mas depois de quase cinco minutos sem falar nada, a tensão começou a ser demais para ela.

“Então... Parabéns pela sua vitória na aposta contra o Kevin.”

“Ah, valeu. Foi moleza. Você é levinha e não tava tão longe assim.” Sua expressão rapidamente ficou séria e ele a olhou nos olhos “Olha só, hoje mais cedo eu dei a entender que eu tinha ficado irritado por ter perdido pra você. E, tá, eu fiquei bravo por ter perdido sim, mas não foi porque eu perdi pra você. Perder pra você na espada é um privilégio até. Você arrasa. Eu devia ter ficado feliz de conseguir te peitar por mais de cinco minutos de luta.”

“Valeu. Não se preocupe, eu entendi o que você quis dizer.” Um detalhe da conversa de mais cedo lhe veio a mente e ela decidiu questioná-lo sobre aquilo “Por que você tá querendo ser mais forte que o Jayden? Se não quiser me falar tudo bem, eu só tava curiosa.”

“Não, não. Eu quero te contar. É só...” Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecia exitante em olha-la nos olhos “... difícil de admitir o motivo em voz alta. Você vai me achar um perdedor.”

“Ei, eu nunca vou pensar isso de você. Eu juro.”

Ele sorriu mas ainda evitava olhar em sua direção, ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos até que...”Você pode tocar sua flauta pra mim? Vai ajudar. Por favor.”

Mesmo um pouco confusa com o pedido inesperado, Emily pegou a flauta da gaveta e começou a tocar aquela mesma melodia que a acalmava. Mike fechou os olhos.

“Eu acho que quero vencer o Jayden, ser melhor do que ele, pra provar que consigo ser um Ranger. Provar pra mim mesmo, sim, mas, principalmente, provar pros meus pais. Eles nunca tiveram confiança em mim. Em nada. Meu pai começou a me treinar como samurai quando eu tinha 10 anos. A gente ficava meia hora no treino até ele decidir que já tava bom e me levava pra jogar videogame, ou comer pizza, ou ir na festa de um dos amigos dele. E a gente sempre treinava só ataque e defesa. Ele só me ensinou os símbolos básicos. Com certeza pensou que eu não ia precisar de outros. Minha mãe não foi melhor. Ela começou a me ensinar a dançar aos 6 anos. No começo achei que era só pra ter minha companhia durante as aulas, mas depois de um tempo percebi que ela tava tentando me deixar mais ágil. Ela não confiava nem em mim nem no meu pai. Você tinha que ver a cara deles quando a carta do Mentor chegou avisando pra me preparar. Eles disseram 'Você vai se dar bem, Mike', 'Não dê trabalho pros outros, Mike', mas a expressão de medo que faziam... Tava na cara que queriam dizer 'Tente não morrer, Mike', 'Não atrapalhe os outros Rangers, Mike’. Não acreditavam em mim. Aí eu sinto que, se eu conseguir vencer o Jayden, nosso líder, consigo fazer eles acreditarem, entende?”

Emily ouvia a tudo do seu lugar na cama, tocando flauta o tempo todo como lhe foi pedido. Mas levantou e se agachou ao lado do amigo no mesmo segundo que percebeu que ele havia começado a chorar, o envolvendo em um abraço. A posição era um pouco desconfortável mas nenhum dos dois se importou naquele instante.

“E-Eu só quero, uma vez, ver que eles sentem o-orgulho de m-mim...”

“Eu entendo, Mike. Eu entendo.”

Ficaram daquele jeito por vários minutos, apenas o som do choro do garoto preenchia o silêncio do quarto. Quando ele se acalmou, desfez o abraço e olhou-a nos olhos, um sorriso genuíno em sem rosto.

“Obrigado por me ouvir. Tava precisando desabafar. Pena que você teve que ver esse meu lado patético, heh.”

“Não é patético. Patética sou eu. Não consegui te explicar mais cedo, mas descobri porque fico me pondo pra baixo. Prometi pra Serena que seria forte, mas, pra mim, ser forte é ser ela. Então eu tentei fazer tudo que ela fazia. Mas, pra surpresa de ninguém, eu não sou minha irmã. Então passei a usar os xingamentos que usavam contra mim na escola pra justificar minhas falhas. E eu sei que eu não preciso ser ela, mas é difícil sair dessa sombra.”

Ela sentiu a mão dele repousar sobre sua cabeça e afagar seus cabelos cuidadosamente.

“Você não é patética, Emily. É a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Tenho certeza que sua irmã é legal, mas aposto minha vida que você é mais bacana.”

“Ha ha, vou contar pra ela que você falou isso. E você, senhor Mike Parry, consegue fazer tudo o que quiser. E se seus pais não acreditarem nisso, eu acredito.”

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Emily esperava que suas palavras tivessem ajudado tanto quanto as dele. Porque, depois dessa conversa, ela se sentia pronta para tentar ser ela mesma.

“Ah, mais uma coisa. Eu tenho que te pedir desculpas por hoje.”

“Ah Emily, te falei pra parar de-“

“Me desculpar por tudo. Eu sei. Só que, eu te irritei hoje, não adianta negar, com toda aquela história de ter te machucado, e as ervilhas, e ficar insistindo pra ver onde foi, eu ainda não entendi por que você não deixou, mas você ficou bravo com isso então... O quê?”

Ele estava rindo agora. Seria algo bom durante uma conversa, se Emily estivesse contando uma piada, o que não era o caso.

“Emy, eu machuquei a bunda. Tem certeza que queria ver?”

_Ah._

A risada de Mike só ficou mais alta quando Emily escondeu o rosto com as mãos pra ele não ver o quão vermelha ela tava. Sinceramente, ela não tinha certeza se teria se incomodado muito caso visse a bunda dele. _Emily má. Para com isso. Malditas borboletas no estômago. Me deixem em paz._

“V-V-Você podia ter me falado isso antes do fiasco com as ervilhas, né? E para de rir!”

“Foi mal. Você fica engraçada vermelhinha desse jeito. Mas fica muito fofa também! Não me olha assim.” Ela lançou seu melhor olhar assassino em sua direção, mas não deve ter tido tanto efeito com essa cara de tomate maduro. “Eu devia ter te contado e não fugido daquele jeito, mas eu fiquei com vergonha. Juntou isso com a frustração de ter perdido e a raiva que eu tava sentindo de te ouvir se pondo pra baixo e eu acabei te tratando muito mal hoje. Desculpa.”

“Você ficou com raiva?”

“Fiquei. Não me entra na cabeça que alguém não veja o quão maravilhosa você é. Principalmente você mesma. Se eu tivesse a chance ia na sua cidade só pra dar uma lição nos babacas que te ofendiam.”

“V-Você é um amor.” _Por que ele é assim? Tão gentil. Tão fofo. Assim fica difícil controlar as borboletas, Mike._

“Não, você que é. Às vezes eu não controlo o que eu falo e acabo ofendendo as pessoas sem querer. Me ajuda com isso? Toda vez que eu disser uma coisa que possa magoar alguém, me dá um cutucão ou, sei lá, um tapa na cara. E, uh, se você pudesse me ajudar com a espada também seria ótimo.”

“Combinado. Eu te ensino a melhorar com a espada e te lembro de ser bonzinho, se você aceitar me ajudar com as lutas corpo a corpo e, bem, me lembrar de ser a Emily, não a Serena.”

“Fechado.”

Eles sorriram um para o outro e Emily vagamente pensou que essa era a terceira promessa que eles faziam entre si. Alguns segundos depois Mike se levantou e estendeu a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

“Bom senhorita Emy, acho que já está bem tarde e bons Samurais dormem cedo. É melhor eu ir pra cama. Muito obrigado por me ouvir desabafar. Tava precisando. Boa noite.”

Ele a abraçou forte e deixou um beijo suave na sua testa, antes de sair do quarto sem esperar uma resposta. Foi melhor assim. Se ele tivesse ficado teria visto o efeito paralisante que seu gesto carinhoso teve na amiga, que ficou parada no meio do quarto por um minuto inteiro, com a mão na testa, murmurando 'boa noite' para si mesma. Quando finalmente saiu do transe, apenas conseguiu sorrir. Talvez não quisesse mais controlar as borboletas, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler. Até semana que vem.


End file.
